That Lazy Gal Out of Time
by dekusdante
Summary: You know the last thing Kiyoshi ever expected to happen in her lifetime was to end up magically teleported into a movie. But then again no one really knows what happens after you die. Now sure Kiyoshi lived a long a happy life, its just that when she thought she was closing her eyes for the last time she didn't expect to end up in a place called Santa Carla! [Pairing undecided]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 This Can't Be Real!  
[Before you continue I just wanted you to know that if you want a better experience then please check out this story at wattpad since this has picts to show both the place, clothes, ect. If you don't want to do this then you can use your imagination since its not really important. Anyway hope you enjoy the story!]

You know the day I died I thought I would see a number of things. One being maybe a white or red light at the end of a long tunnel or maybe just darkness. So imagine my surprise when I didn't see none of that but what I did see was the wall to a bed room. At first I was confused since I was positive I was originally on my death bed in the hospital. So how did I end up in a bed room, not to mention that I felt amazing, not weak or tired like before.

Slowly pushing myself up from the bed I was on while quickly closing my eyes since my head started to hurt a little from the sudden movement only to jump in shock when I saw that my hand looked way younger then it was supposed to be.

"W..What," I mumbled in shock and it only grow worse when even my voice sounded younger then it was originally. Slowly getting up I slowly made my way towards the mirror that sat on the dresser that was in front of the bed I was just lying on. There in the mirror was a girl I only remember from pictures of my past.

"I..I'm young again, I'm young again," I mumbled in shock before I was hit with a wave of memories that I can only assume are the memories of my life in this world so far.

"This is like one of those fanfics I used to read as a teenager," I mumbled with a small chuckle while collapsing on the bed behind me...

'Well as far as I know I am currently in the guess room of my adoptive grandpa's house waiting for my aunt and her two sons to show up to help out with the move. And surprise, surprise I am in a movie and here is a hint.

My aunt name is Lucy Emerson and her two sons are named Michael and Sam Emerson. If you guessed the Lost Boys then you are correct! Just the thought of the Lost Boys or in this case Marko, Paul, Dwayne, and David makes me giggle at the cool dudes who in my opinion got screwed over by Max's plan.

'Well this time I hope that I can prevent them from dying cause that part of the movie really bummed me out like no tomorrow. With one last sigh I gave a silent prayer to my family I left behind in my original world along with the family I can't join in the afterlife before getting up to prepare breakfast for my grandpa in this world.

"Hey gramps," I said with a lazy smile as I walked into the kitchen to start cooking since from my memories I always made sure to get up early so that I could drive here to prepare food for him since if I didn't he would mostly eat double stuffed oreos and root beer all day everyday.

"Hey kiddo," He said while never taking his eyes away from his TV guide which is something I never understood, not from my original life or the life I apparently lived here.

'I really need to get him a TV,' I thought while shaking my head as I prepared breakfast while silently wondering when Lucy and the others are going to show up.

'Man I can remember the key parts of the movie but I am still a little rusty on it,' I thought while silently pouting at my crappy memory. After both serving and eating breakfast, [I may helped myself to another plate...what I like to eat] I headed outside and smiled when I saw my car...dude I have a car!

'Dude I am what 20 years old! I didn't even get my first car tell I was 27 years old!' I thought with a large grin on my face before it flattered a little since I remember that my mom and little sister was with me during that time...it was amazing and happy. Life was always happy with my family even thought I never got a lover or had kids I was always happy with just being with my family.' I thought while wiping away a tear that fell from my eye while attempting to ignore the tightening of my through as the need to cry grew. Luckily I was able to push it down since I know they are happy were ever they are and are hopefully waiting for me.

Taking a deep breath I slowly walked towards my car and was already impressed with what I saw. Now I don't know anything about cars but I can tell you that it was 1970 chevrolet Chevelle.

"My oh, my what a beauty," I mumbled with a smile as I ran my hand over the hood as I walked along it before opening the door and getting in, and just like the last time I could only sit it silence as a smile formed on my face.

"This is my car. This is my car," I repeated from the exact words I said from my original life. Taking another deep breath I put the key into the ignition and cranked the car on, which caused me to smile as it released a soft purr as it came to life.

With one last smile I pulled off, planning on driving around a little before returning, Hopefully the Emersons will be here when I come back.


	2. The Emersons and First Encounters

Chapter 2 The Emersons and First Encounters

After I got back from my drive I was happy to see that I made it just in time since I could see Michael and Sam carrying some boxes up into the house, only pausing when they saw me pulling up.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I asked while grinning at the two.

"Oh, could be better if someone came and help out," Sam said sarcastically causing me to fake a gasp.

"Oh my, well hopefully someone would come and donate their time to help you out," I said with a dramatic sigh, causing Sam to groan in annoyance while Michael shook his head at the two of us.

"I believe that you were that someone Kiyoshi," Michael said with a grin as he shifted the box he was holding into a more comfortable position.

"Wait what! I plead the fifth!" I shouted while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Oh no, sweetie I too recall you saying you will help out," Lucy said as she walked back out the house while placing her hands on her hips while giving me a smile that stated that I had no way of getting out of this.

"Fiiine, but only because I love you guys," I said while reluctantly getting out of my car while making sure to lock it, before heading over to help out.

"So did gramps pull the, 'hey I'm dead,' thing with you guys yet?" I asked as I cared a box up the stairs and into the living room.

"Wait, don't tell me this is something he does all the time," Sam said while looking at me with a look of disbelief causing me to chuckle.

"Oh you have no idea. It's his favorite way of greeting visitors," I told him as I leaned on the door frame as Michael brought in the last box.

"Well that's everything," he said with a tired sigh as he placed the box on the floor. Looking closer I saw that it was a box filled to the brim with comics.

'Almost as much as I had...well then again in my original life I had bookshelves full of both Manga and horror/adventure books, while in this life those bookshelves are filled with comics as well. This reminds me that I'll have to head home to check out the place since even though I can remember it , I can't help the need to clarify it.

"This place is kind of cool," Michael said while looking around the living room which I too have to admit looked pretty cool.

"I'm so excited I just can't hide it. I'm about to lose control and I think I like it," Sam said in a sarcastic tone causing me to roll my eyes while holding in a chuckle.

"Will you give mom a break?" Michael asked as the two headed into the kitchen and onto the back porch, while Sam complained about there not being a TV anywhere.

This caused me to chuckle while I decided to leave them alone and move to take a seat in the living room while waiting for them to finish since if I recall correctly then they will be heading to the boardwalk soon. Closing my eyes I proceeded to take a small nap as I waited.

'Can't believe I slept through dinner,' I thought with a pout as I followed behind Lucy and the others in their Rover. Parking the car I quickly hoped out and headed over towards where the others was waiting.

"So what's everyone's plans for the day?" I asked as I stood next to Sam, while playfully messing up his hair which caused him to whine in protest.

"Well I'm going to go job searching although I don't know what the boys are planning on doing," Lucy said before looking over towards her two sons.

"Most likely going to walk around for a little while," Michael said with a smile as he bumped shoulders with Sam causing him to groan in annoyance once more.

"What is this? Pick on Sammy day?" Sam said while rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well alright then, just make sure to be safe and remember we are leaving at 10 so don't be late," Lucy said before she began on her way.

Smiling I turned to the two.  
"So where to first dudes?" I asked while throwing my arms around their shoulders while silently cursing my height since I had to stand on my tippy toes for Michael.

"I guess we can check out the concert that's happening down by the beach," Michael said which me and Sam agreed to before following him towards the destination.

On our arrival, I instantly noticed that a band that i failed to recognize was preforming and well for reasons beyond me I could not understand why people were losing their mind because of it.  
[I actually love both the song and 90% of the back in the day music XD so it hurts to write this]

'Man music sucks now, I can't wait for the 2000s,' I thought bitterly while silently wishing for Halsey, Fall Out Boy, Run the Jewels, and all of the other 2000s.

As the loud rock band continued to play, we continued to move through the crowd until Michael suddenly froze.

'He must have spotted Star,' I thought while also recalling that this was the moment that started everything...well that and Max meeting Lucy...As screw it, the Emersons were screwed the moment they moved here.

Looking around I spotted both her and Laddie in the crowd, and from her expression she spotted us as well. After exchanging Twilight stares the first to look away was Star as she grabbed Laddie and made her escape.

And like in the movie Michael turned into a man on a mission and followed after her leaving us to struggle to keep us.

"Wait, where are we going?" Sam asked as he too struggled to keep up with Michael's quick steps.

"Nowhere," was all he said as he was too focused on keeping up with Star.

"Then what's the rush? You're chasing that girl, why don't you just admit it? I'm at the mercy of your sex glands!" Sam said while rolling his eyes causing me to chuckle.

"Dude its perfectly normal for a person to go on the 'hunt' or 'quest' for the almighty booty," i said while adding air quotes while making my voice sound Spanish while also adding.  
"You too will learn that the 'quest' is most important when it comes to 'hunting' the booty, one day you too will go on this journey...hopefully you wouldn't be as creepy or stalkerish as your brother."

It was then that Michael turned around with a glare.

"Don't you guys have something better to do?" He asked frown in place. It was then that Sam noticed that we was in front of the Comic Book store that was ran by the Frog brothers.

"As a matter of fact I do," was all Sam said before heading inside, leaving Michael to turn to me.

"Nope man, you are stuck with me," I said with a grin before throwing my arm around his shoulder and saying, "Know on with the quest for that booottaaayy~!" which caused him to roll his eyes at my humor before continuing to follow Star.

It didn't take long before she noticed us and stopped to confront us.

"Are you following me?" She asked turning to look at the two of us.

"Well, I..." Michael started not knowing how to answer her question, while I was next to him nodding my head off with a large smile on my face while not so quietly saying.

"Yes, yes he was." This caused a small smile to form on her face.

"Did you want to talk to me?" She asked. This alone made me ship the two so hard,like man they are so cute...and dorky.

"Well...yeah, sure," He answered finally while shooting me a glare as he elbowed me causing me to chuckle. As the two were attempting to have a conversation I turned towards Laddie who has been quiet the whole time and gave him a friendly smile which he returned shyly.

"Hey little dude, do you like chocolate?" I asked while pulling out a chocolate bar that I carried around since from what I can remember from my previous life and this life I have/am been a diabetic in both.

Once Laddie saw the candy bar his smile brighten as he nodded excitedly. As I handed it to him I noticed Sammy running up with a comic in his hand.

"Mom's here, let's go" he said while holding the obvious vampire comic in his hand...apparently Laddie noticed it as well.

"Nice talking to you," Star said sweetly before both her and Laddie left leaving Michael to stare after her in longing.

"Dang she knows how to bring them in," I said before turning to follow Michael and Sam towards where Lucy was and watched as Michael argued with her.

"It's early. Why do we have to go home?" He asked clearly hoping to be able to find Star again.

"Bring your own wheels tomorrow night and you can stay for as long as you want," Lucy said before adding, "Well at lease til 11:30."

"I'll hitch," Michael tried to reason but Lucy wasn't hearing it.

"Oh, no you won't," She said before I stepped in.

"Um, I can drop him off," I said causing Michael to give me a grateful look while Lucy sighed in defeat before nodding which lead to Michael running back into he crowd.

"He met a girl," Sam said while I said.

"He's on a booty quest," with a straight face before quickly following Michael before they could say something.

It took me a minute to catch up but I managed too and just in time since Michael was currently watching Star get on the behind David on his motorcycle. As this was happening they all looked towards Michael then me when I moved to stand next to him.

Smiling while giving them a small wave which to my surprise was returned...well Paul returned it, Marko just smiled, Dwayne nodded, and David just smirk before gunning their engines and riding off. Well not before Star was able to throw a smile Michael's way.

"Come on man, you'll get her next time," I said before leading him away while looking forward to tomorrow.

-  
Well that's all for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I woke up in my studio apartment that over looked the ocean side right next to the boardwalk.

To say that I loved it was an understatement, sure it lacked my beloved loft bed but hay in it's place I get 4 attractive vampires! Anyway after making breakfast and doing everything I needed to do in the bathroom, I then proceeded to get dressed

To say that I loved it was an understatement, sure it lacked my beloved loft bed but hay in it's place I get 4 attractive vampires! Anyway after making breakfast and doing everything I needed to do in the bathroom, I then proceeded to get dressed.

After putting on my clothes I decided to waste time by switching between reading a book or watching the twilight zone on TV

After putting on my clothes I decided to waste time by switching between reading a book or watching the twilight zone on TV.

It didn't take long before it was finally time to go and since I lived right next to the boardwalk I decided to leave my car behind. As I walked around hoping to spot Michael since if I remember correctly he was supposed to be buying a leather jacket and some shades in hopes of impressing Star.

Luckily for me it didn't take long for me to find him.

"It looks nice on you," I said as I watched him try on the leather jacket. Not expecting me Michael jumped while releasing a not so manly yelp which caused me to chuckle.

"Sup," I simply said while holding my hand up in a lazy greeting.

"Don't do that," He said while trying to stop his racing heart before giving me a smile.

"Does it really look okay?" He asked happy that he will be able to catch Star's attention.

"Yep, its like it was made for you man," I said and with that he finally bought the jacket and put it on.

"Now lets get going lover boy," I said playfully before leading him out the store. As we continued on down the street Michael spotted a piercing place causing him to pause.

'Man he really wants to impress Star,' I thought with a soft smile.

"It's all a rip-off," We heard Star say from behind us. This caused the two of us to quickly look behind us coming face to face with Star who was smiling softly.

"Hi," was all Michael could say which caused me to chuckle.

"Hey-yo Star," I said while throwing a friendly smile.

Star chuckled before volunteering to pierce Michael's ears for him, this lead to us following her along the boardwalk.

"What's your name?" Michael finally asked.

"Star," she said simply.

"Oh so your folks too?" Michael asked which caused me to face palm...well it almost did.

"What do you mean?" Star asked taking it as an insult.

"Ex-hippies. My mom was one...I came this close to being called Moon Child or Moon Beam or something." Michael said before adding after clearing his throat. "But Star's great. I like Star."

'Tch, real smooth hmm,' I thought with a smirk which earned me another elbow to the side. Man I am really starting to think that Michael can read minds.

"Me too," Star, bless her, said in hopes of freeing Michael from the hole he dug himself in.

"I'm Kiyoshi...my grandpa had a friend from the War who was in Japan and asked my mom to name me after him," I said with a smile while giving Michael a look which took him a minute to catch on to what I was hinting at.

"Oh um, I'm Michael," He said lamely which caused me to shake my head. Luckily Star is a champion for this type of thing.

"Michael's great and I like Kiyoshi," she said with a smile, while Michael returned it awkwardly at Star's playfulness while I just giggled at their cuteness.

After that I blocked out the rest of their conversation as we walked. Eventually I was brought out of my thoughts when Michael asked me if I was okay with the two going to get something to eat.

"No, I'm good, do whatever," I answered with a smile as the three of us stood next to Michael's Honda.

Well not that my answered mattered since it was then the Lost Boys made their dramatic entrance which caused me to pout since come on they looked pretty cool.

"Tch, only I am allowed to make cool appearances," I mumbled while crossing my arms and refusing to even look at them. Well apparently someone heard, because I heard a snicker from one of the Lost Boys.

"Where are you going?" David asked looking at Star who was standing close to Michael.

"For a ride," she said simply without moving an inch, causing David to look towards me briefly before settling his gaze on Michael who looked nervous.

"With him?" He asked in away that showed he was not impressed, before gunning his engine and letting it die down before speaking to the both of us.

"I'm David," he started before motioning towards the others.

"Paul, Dwayne, Marko," he said before getting cut off my Laddie after he realized that David skipped him.

"Hi...I'm Laddie," he said cutely while adding a small wave which I returned with willed hand waving while saying.

"Hey-yo, I'm Kiyoshi!" I said excitedly with a large smile which he happily returned with a giggle.

Man I love kids...when they are more cute and less bratty.

"So is that Chinese for something?" Asked Marko who was smiling with one of his hands in front of his face. ...Man he is so adorable.

"Close but it's more a Japanese name for boys, and means pure," I said while giving a lazy smile, while already knowing what the next question is going to be since even thought its in the 1980s, I am positive that they will still ask the same question.

"Wait, are you part Asian or something?" Paul asked cutting into me and Marko's conversation, not that I mind.

"Nope, my grandpa had a friend that was Japanese from the war, long story short he asked my mom to name me after him," I said simply with a shrug while the two nodded in understanding. Yet, before we could push our conversation any farther Star said.

"This is Michael.." which lead to an awkward silence while everyone mainly exchanged glances...man they are not big Michael fans.

"Well still going?" Michael asked Star, while also destroying the awkward silence. Unfortunately David too decided to add his input.

"Honda 250, huh?" He asked while motioning towards Michael's motorcycle while giving it a once over.

"That's right," Michael said in away that showed that he had a lot of pride in his voice.

"C'mon, Star, climb on," David said after nodding to Michael's answer, while Star looked a little hesitant to listen to what David said.

"Star?" Michael asked in a hurt voice as Star gave him an apologetic look before climbing on behind David.

"Oh man that has to hurt," I mumbled before placing my hand on Michael's shoulder and adding.

"Listen man, there is more fish out there swimming around waiting to jump onto your boat. Some...will be really uninvited, may take all your crap, leaving you homeless with no kid, heck some may leave you with crabs. But hay if you want...I can introduce you to big booty Judy, how about that? I mean at lease this way you wouldn't die because you messed with some bikers dude" I said while attempting to lure him away from making a horrible mistake...like in the movie, sadly 'someone' had other plans.

"Know where Hudson's Bluff is? Overlooking the point?" David asked which lead to Michael nodding with a look of confusion on his face, which lead to David gunning his engine which lead to Michael to understand the meaning of David's words.

"Dude, come on man," I said but it seemed to go in one ear and out the other since Michael said,

"I can't beat a Triumph."

"Come on," I groaned before turning to leave since I didn't want to be apart of this. I mean sure I know that wouldn't killed Michael but what about me? Not going to take that chance.

"You don't have to beat me Michael." David said with a pause while looking at my direction with amusement as I continued to mumble under my breath about crazy cousins and their dumb quest for booty, before adding.

"Just try to keep up."

It was then that something amazing happened as I was only 7 feet away since I was in the middle of walking off.

"Okay we are in," I heard my beloved cousin say...yeah this fool volunteered me! Quickly turning in his direction while placing a hand over my heart and leaning back a little as my face had a , 'really', expression. [Can anyone tell me where I got this for? XD Just wondering]

This cause the Lost Boys to chuckle while Michael remained oblivious to what I did behind him as he was to focused on staring at Star.

"Dude I don't want to be apart of your suicide mission," I said while continuing to look at him like he was crazy...which lets face it he is.

"Aww, you don't trust us?" Marko asked with a grin on his face that he was well known for.

"No, I mean sure you are all, like really hot but not hot enough for me to willingly want to die," I said like it was a pretty obvious answer while also doing weird hand movements.

"Don't worry girl, we would never hurt a pretty thing like yourself," Marko said grin growing as I pouted while not really knowing how to respond since its pretty rare for anyone to give me a compliment. Plus am I the only one that is paranoid that the guy is only joking when he is giving a compliment.

"Fine, I guess I'm in," I said reluctantly while inside I was already writing my will and blaming both Michael and adorable dudes, the last being my ultimate weakness.

With that Michael got on his bike, but before I could follow Marko called me over towards his much to my surprise. Not seeing any reason to say no, plus from what I can remember from the movie, I believe its in my best interest to abandon Michael for Marko...not really a hard choice.

"Better hold on tight," Paul said from next to me with a laugh before gunning his engine like the other before following after David and Dwayne.

"You heard the man, you better hold on," Marko said teasingly before rocketing forward causing me to yelp a little as he followed the others with Michael not to far behind.

'I wonder how this is going to turn out,' was the thought that ran through my head as I tighten my grip around Marko as he followed after the others.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a comment if you like!


	4. Chapter 4 Vamps Being Vamps

Vamps Being Vamps

The ride to the Bluff was as terrifying as I thought it would be. Not a good first experience if you ask me, since 90% of the time I keep rotating between almost passing out in fear or questioning Marko if he was secretly trying to kill me. I was not comforted when my only answer was a laugh that was joined by Paul on some occasions.

Once I began to notice that David and Michael was know ahead of us, I braced myself for what was about to happen next. Watching as Dwayne, Paul, and Marko came to a complete stop as David and Michael pushed forward towards the edge of the cliff before they to slam on the brakes which mainly only lead to Michael falling off his bike.

"That's got to hurt," I said while resting my chin on Marko's shoulder who smiled at my statement.

"Aww it's not that bad babe," Paul said while throwing and arm around my shoulders, pulling me off the bike and to his side.

"Oh, I know but knowing Michael it's more of a pride thing," I said and just on time since Michael then proceeded to punch David which lead to the boys moving to hold him back as he continued to call out David to fight him.

It was then that David surprised the others who thought that he was about to end Michael by simply smiling at him before asking.

"How far you willing to go, Michael?"

After all of that we are know walking into the famous Lost Boys hideout, and just like in the movie the entrance was filled with signs that read. 'Condemned,' 'Unsafe,' and 'unlawful to go past this point.'

As we entered the opening in the rock Michael's eyes widen at the sight before him, I mean who can blame him the Victorian style hotel lobby was pretty cool...although it can't beat the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's lair from the 2014 movie on down.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back about 80 years ago. Too bad they built it right on top of the San Adreas fault," David said with pride once he saw our facial expression,before adding.

"In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header into the crack."

"Man, you wouldn't believe the cool stuff we've found in here," Paul said from his place on the fountain while lighting a joint before beginning to walk around the fountain's edge in amusement.

Talking a seat next to Marko who begin to play with his pigeons while every know and then he would show off a little which caused me to chuckle every know and then.

"I never took you as a bird lover," I said which to tell you the truth it was a surprise for me when I saw it in the movie.

"Well we have been known to surprise people," he said while giving me a secretive smile which caused me to smile since it wasn't that much of a secret to me...not that he will ever know.

It was then that I noticed that Michael was staring at Star who was returning his stare.

"C'mon, Michael. I want to go," Star said causing Michael to smile and me to frown since she totally forgot about me.

"Tch, its not like I wanted to hang with you anyway," I mumbled which caused Marko to chuckle and playfully bump into my shoulder.

"Don't worry sweet thing I enjoy your company," Marko said with his signature smile which I returned while saying.

"Sure you say that know," before turning my attention back to Michael and Star.

"No. Stick around," David said while taking a seat in his wheelchair all while keeping his attention on Michael while every know and then glancing at Star.

"We were gonna grab some food," Michael tried to explain while still glancing at Star before turning his attention to David.

"Good idea," David agrees before turning to Marko and saying, "Marko, we're hungry." Was all he had to say before Marko nodded and stood to leave. Yet, not before asking if I wanted to go.

"Sure why not," I said before getting up and following him out, but not before waving at Paul and Laddie who was now racing around the fountain as Dwayne sat in a chair who nodded.

"So where are we off to?" I asked already knowing the answer as I eased myself onto the back of Marko's motorcycle.

"Chinese, unless you are craving for something else," he said while glancing back at me while I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"No, Chinese sounds good," said with a smile while leaning closer into him as he nodded before taking off.

Once we where there Marko got a ordered both Noodles and rice for the group before turning to me and asking what I want.

"I don't know why you guys only eat noodles and rice. You should try some of the other things that they have to offer," I said while ordering pork stuffed dumplings mixed with rice and a spoon cause I can not eat with chop sticks.

"Pork...dumplings?" Marko asked while giving me a funny look with a smirk.

"I didn't stutter , how about once we get back I'll share with ya?" I asked as the Chinese woman handed us our food while offering to put it in a box to make it easier to carry which we agreed to.

"Sure but its on you if I don't like it," Marko said as he handed the box to me as he got on his bike with me following after.

"Trust me, I'll take full responsibility. Anyway please drive carefully," I pleaded while trying to get into a comfortable position as I wrapped one arm around his waist while the other held tightly onto the box of food.

"The last thing I need is a visit to the hospital." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't worry babe I wouldn't let anything happen to you," He said while gently patting my hand around his waist before taking off back towards the cave where the others were.

"Chow time!" Marko called out as we walked through the entrance while David took two cartons out of Marko's hands before heading back towards where Michael was sitting.

"Guests first," David said while holding the carton full of rice out to Michael who hesitated.

Chuckling softly as I handed Dwayne and Laddie theirs while Marko gave Paul his, the two of us made our way back to where we sat at first to eat our own food.

"It's only rice. Don't you like rice? 300 million Chinese people can't be wrong," David said egging Michael on, who took the carton of rice warily and began to eat.

"So pork dumplings?" Marko asked teasingly as he shifted closer to me while wiggling his eyebrows causing me to chuckle before scooping one up on my spoon and lifting it to his mouth.

"Well go on," I said with a smirk since I know he's going to like it, I mean come on they are litterly eating PLAIN rice. Plain, so anything is better.

Watching with a growing smile as he took small but satisfied bites, I couldn't help but giggle at his face of awe.

"Not bad," he said as he helped himself to another dumpling.

"See I told you, also if you mix it with rice or noodles its way better," I said while taking a dumpling for myself as I shared my food happily.

"So how do you like those maggots, Michael?" David asked causing me to pause as Michael looked at David in confusion while the others [minus Star] looked up in amusement.

"What?" Michael asked David.

"You're eating maggots. How do they taste?" David asked while smirking as he waited for Michael's reaction who looked into his carton before jumping up and spitting out the, 'maggots' while also throwing the carton onto the floor.

This caused the boys to laugh at Michael's horrified expression which Star didn't like.

"Leave him alone," Star demanded which earned her a look from David before he turned back to Michael.

"Sorry, Michael. No hard feelings, huh?" David asked in false innocents before offering Michael a carton full of noodles, which causes Michael's face to twist into disgust since he thought he was looking at a carton full of worms.

"Here, try these noodles," David said with a smile as he moved the carton closer to Michael.

"Worms!" Michael managed to shout out as he turned away from the carton.

"Worms?" David asked before tilting his head back and pouring the noodles into his mouth which causes Michael to know gain a sick expression before grabbing David's arm.

"Don't, stop!" Michael yelled.

"Why? They're only noodles," David says while holding the carton out to Michael again showing him that it was just noodles,which caused the others to laugh again at his expense.

"That's enough!" Star shouted which earned her both a look and a, 'chill out girl,' from Paul.

It wasn't long before David told Marko to get the, 'wine', and well you already know what happened. With Michael taking a sip, [I was offered but I said I didn't drink] and the boys leaving me, Star, and Laddie behind as they left to go celebrate with Michael.

It was then that I spent about 20 minutes waiting for them to return...well just the boys since they already dropped Michael off, or that's what they told me.

It was then that I was taken home by Marko as Paul came with us but only to bring Michael's motorcycle back and drop me off at my apartment.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," I said with a smile as I gave the two of them a hug, while adding.

"Also if you ever get tired of the same old same old, I'll happily cook you something," I offered since I really would like to have some bonding time with the group since in the movie they wasn't around a lot/shown a lot.

"Sure thing," Marko said with a smile before driving off towards Michael's house.

"See ya, sweet think! And I'll hold you too it!" Paul yelled out with a smile before driving off on Michael's bike while waving happily.

Returning the wave while laughing I quickly headed into my house while planing to wake up early so that I can shop for groceries in the morning just encase they do take me up on my offer sooner rather then later.

'They are not as bad as the movies make them out to be...well if you ignore the fact that they are vampires.' I thought before moving to get ready for bed.

Hey hope you like the chapter! Review and vote :D

Also the next few chapters [2 or just one] will be set during the time that Michael is dealing with his vampy side so it will mainly be about Kiyoshi and her bonding with the Lost Boys.


End file.
